Mask
by codetreasure
Summary: "Everyone has two faces." codetreasure's present FNC Ent. fanfiction. Read more for the warning.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Title: Mask

Rating: PG-13 (or maybe non child-17)

Length: Chapter

Genre: Angst (?)

Characters: Lee Jaejin and you'll find other characters if you read until final chapter

Note: JUNIEL's Mask, FTISLAND's Yume, CNBLUE's Coward, JUNIEL's My Sweet Revenge (listen to them, maybe you'll understand what I write. Fic (almost) 2 years ago. Re-edit. Re-post.

Discalimer: Lee Jaejin and other aren't mine, but this is my own plot! Hanya pinjam nama ^^

** I'm NOT a good author and an amateur. So, you may know what you will find. I try to make a dark fiction (maybe I was totally failed wkwk). Dislike? You don't need to read.

I've been warned you! J

Prologue

Sendirian, meringkuk dikegelapan malam. Tidak sedikitpun cahaya yang meneranginya. Kedua matanya hanya bisa melihat gelap. Meski sinar bulan yang tembus melalui ventelasi jendela, ia tetap melihat gelap. Tubuh mungilnya gemetar ketakutan. Entah kenapa seluruh badannya merasa linu. Bayangan lima tahun lalu itu tiba-tiba datang kembali menghantuinya. Takut, sedih, sakit, bercampur aduk menguasai pikirannya.

Terdengar derap langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat membuatnya semakin ketakutan, menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara lutut yang ditekuk. Diam. Derap langkah kaki itu tidak terdengar lagi. Lalu, suara knop pintu terbuka seiring dengan lampu menyala.

Klek!

"Lee Jaejin, dimana? Eomma disini,"

Suara itu, suara yang sangat dirindukan olehnya, suara yang sempat hilang selama lima tahun. Ia bangkit menuju suara itu. Ya, menuju ibunya.

"Ayo ikut eomma. Sebentar lagi jam dua belas."

Seorang wanita berparas cantik itu menuntun anaknya menuju meja makan. Wanita itu dengan anggunnya mempersilahkan anak lelakinya duduk, sementara ia memasang lilin merah berbentuk 1 dan 2 di atas kue tart.

"5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.."

TENG!

Jarum panjang dan pendek tepat berada di angka duabelas diiringi dengan suara lonceng jam dinding. Wanita itu tersenyum bahagia membawa kue tart dengan lilin berbentuk angka 12 yang menyala, menuju anaknya sambil bernyanyi.

"_Saengil Chukkahamnida.. Saengil chukkahamnida, saranghaneun Lee Jaejin, saengil chuk_–"

Nyanyian itu terhenti. Hening. Ucapan selamat ulang tahun itu seakan paling menyakitkan dalam hidupnya. Kedua mata milik Jaejin tidak percaya melihat pemandangan yang baru saja ia lihat. Air matanya langsung jatuh. Tubuh dan mulutnya seakan tidak bisa bergerak. Kaku.

"Eomma…"

Jleb!

Kue tart jatuh. Sebuah mata pisau yang sangat runcing menembus punggung wanita itu untuk kedua kalinya. Akhirnya, tubuh yang menopang kue tart itu juga ikut terjatuh. Tergeletak tak berdaya dengan darah yang mengalir begitu banyak dari pungungnya.

"Eommaaaaaaaa!" Jaejin berteriak, menangis, memeluk ibunya yang sudah tergeletak lemah. Namun, wanita itu masih sanggup tersenyum, menyeka air mata Jaejin yang terus berjatuhan.

"Saengil Chukkae, Jaejin-ah. Kau baru saja tambah umur, Jangan menangis! Buang-buang air mata saja. Eomma sangat menyayangimu, nak..." Kedua mata indah itu tertutup diiringi dengan air mata yang gugur. Lee Jaejin hanya menangis berteriak memanggil ibunya sambil memeluk wanita yang sangat dia cintai itu.

Sementara, pria berpakaian serba hitam menyeringai dibalik chadar hitam yang dipakainnya. Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi anak lelaki yang menangisi kepergian tragis ibunya. Mendengar langkah yang menjauh, Jaejin dengan wajahnya yang begitu murka, menarik kerah baju pria itu.

"SIALAN KAU PEMBUNUH!"

BUGH!

"SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYAAAAA?!"

"Dasar anak kecil! Apa kau mau nasibmu seperti ibumu? Huh?" Pria itu mendekatkan pisaunya kearah leher Jaejin. Anak lelaki itu hanya menelan ludahnya. Takut. Namun, kemurkaannya membuatnya tidak peduli pada pisau yang telah membunuh ibunya. Dengan penuh emosi Jaejin mengahajar pria itu.

SRAKK…

Wajah _innocent _milik Jaejin menjadi korban selanjutnya. Cairan merah pekat keluar dari wajah sebelah kirirnya. Ya, Jaejin terkena pisau itu. Tanpa merasa bersalah pria itu hanya menyunggningkan senyum ibilsnya.

"Itu akibatnya kau melawanku!"

"Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrghhhh!"

xoxoxo

Cairan asin yang keluar disetiap pori-pori kulitnya menyebabkan sebagian tubuhnya lembab. Matanya masih terpejam. Tubuhnya menggigil, entah karena sakit atau ketakutan. Bibir mungilnya bergumam sesuatu yang samar-samar.

"Ya! Lee Jaejin!" Suara itu semakin membuatnya gemetar dan cairan tubuhnya terus keluar. Matanya enggan terbuka. Takut.

"Aishh.. Jaejiiiinn!"

"Aaaaarrgghh!" ia berteriak meluapkan ketakutannya. Perlahan kedua matanya terbuka. "Eo-eomma..."

"Kau ini kenapa? Minumlah!" Lee Hongki, kakak lelaki pertama Jaejin. Ia memberikan segelas air mineral untuk adiknya.

"Te-terimakasih, hyung." Jaejin meminum segelas air itu dengan cepat. Keringatnya masih menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Ya! Kau ini kenapa?"

"Eomma. Aku sangat merindukannya. Aku takut, hyung. Kejadian itu datang lagi."

Lee Hongki hanya diam. Mendengus kesal, lalu pergi meniggalkan adiknya yang masih terlihat pucat ketakutan.

"Itu akibatnya membunuh ibu sendiri! Dasar pembunuh!" Suara yang langsung menampar hatinya, bernada kebencian, ditujukan kepada Jaejin. itu Lee Jonghyun, kakak kedua dari Jaejin. Dia satu-satunya orang yang belum menerima kepergian tragis ibunya. Sejak lima tahun yang lalu itu, Jonghyun memusuhi Jaejin dan menganggapnya sebagai pembunuh

tbc..


	2. Chapter 2: Chapter 1 - Bitter Beginning

Title: Mask

Rating: PG-13 (or maybe non child-17)

Length: Chapter

Genre: Angst (?)

Characters: Lee Jaejin and you'll find other characters if you read until final chapter

Note: JUNIEL's Mask, FTISLAND's Yume, CNBLUE's Coward, JUNIEL's My Sweet Revenge (listen to them, maybe you'll understand what I write. Fic (almost) 2 years ago. Re-edit. Re-post.

Discalimer: Lee Jaejin and other aren't mine, but this is my own plot! Hanya pinjam nama ^^

** I'm NOT a good author and an amateur. So, you may know what you will find. I try to make a dark fiction (maybe I was totally failed wkwk). Dislike? You don't need to read.

I've been warned you! J

Chapter 1

Ejekan serta pukulan yang mendarat dikepalanya ia terima dari beberapa teman sekelasnya. Namun, tidak sedkitpun anak lelaki manis itu melawannya, bahkan mengeluarkan suara pun tidak. Hal itu membuat penguasa kelas semakin mengejek dan menjahilinya.

"Lihat! Anak alien ini tidak berani melawan, kan? Ayo siapa saja yang mau memukulnya, dia tidak akan melawan bahkan tidak akan berbicara!"

BUGH!

Lagi-lagi pukulan keras mendarat diwajahnya. Lee Jaejin diam, tidak bertindak maupun bersuara. Hanya matanya terlihat lebih berair.

"Apa kataku, dia tidak akan melawan!"

BUGH!

"Ya! Lee Jungshin, jangan memukulnya lagi! Lihat, alien bisu itu akan menangis!"

"Eoh? Menangis? Haha! Ya, aku tidak akan memukulnya lagi, tapi..."

BUGH!

"…Itu yang terakhir untuk hari ini. Hahaha! Terimakash alien aneh atas hiburannya!"

Setelah puas memukul dan mengejeknya, anak lelaki bernama Lee Jungshin bersama dua temannya pergi meninggalkan Lee Jaejin sendirian dikelas. Pukulan serta ejekan itu baru terasa sakitnya. Akhirnya, air mata yang lama ditahannya kini jatuh dengan cepat membasahi pipinya.

Lee Jaejin duduk sendiri di kelas, masih menangis melepaskan semua emosi. Hatinya begitu sakit jika mengingat kejadian tadi. Jaejin terdiam merasakan luka lebam semakin perih tertiup angin. Ia tak peduli seberapa sakit luka yang dirasakannya. Luka dibatinnya melebihi apapun. Jari-jarinya menyentuh pipi sebelah kirinya. Seketika semua kejadian buruk dalam hidupnya memenuhi pikirannya. Jaejin semakin merasa kesakitan jika membayangkan kejadian-kejadian buruk yang tak pernah bisa hilang dari pikirannya itu.

Seseorang mengusap bahunya pelan. Jaejin diam. Berhenti menangis, lalu menyeka air matanya kasar.

"Perlu aku temani?" Suara itu, suara yang sangat tidak mau didengarnya. Jaejin membalikan badan, menepis tangan mungil milik seorang gadis manis yang menyentuh bahunya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari? Huh, jangan pura-pura peduli padaku!" Suara khas milik lelaki manis itu bernada ketidaksukaan, membuat gadis berambut panjang bergelombang itu sedikit terkejut. Jaejin menatapnya sinis, kemudian pergi keluar kelas tanpa peduli ekspersi wajah gadis itu.

"Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah! Jika ingin berteriak, berteriaklah! Jangan berpura-pura kuat! Kau ini bukanlah orang yang paling malang!" Gadis itu meninggikan suaranya, membuat langkah Jaejin terhenti. Ia membalikan badannya kearah gadis itu, menatapnya begitu sinis.

"Huh, tau apa kau tentang diriku? Kau ini bukan siapa-siapaku, Choi Junhee-ssi!"

xoxoxo

Sinar Matahari khas sore hari melukiskan siluet benda yang terkena sinarnya. Burung-burung yang bertengger diatap rumah maupun dipepohonan mulai berterbangan secara kompak menuju tempat asalnya ketika matahari nyaris tenggelam. Hembusan angin yang sepoi-sepoi membuat leher jenjang Jaejin geli. Kedua kakinya masih terus melangkah menyusuri terortoar panjang menuju rumah, tetapi pandangannya kosong–hanya melihat langkah kakinya.

Lagi. Semua kenangan buruk itu datang lagi. Luka lebam disekujur tubuhnya, goresan yang cukup dalam dipipi sebelah kirinya, kehilangan sosok yang sangat dicintainya tragis, dijauhi oleh semua orang–bahkan oleh kedua kakanya sendiri, dan luka-luka yang begitu pedih lainnya sudah membuat Jaejin sangat muak. Sempat beberapa kali ingin menakhiri hidupnya, namun begitu sulit melakukannya. Tiba-tiba kepalanya seakan ingin pecah. Berdenyut dengan rasa sakit yang sulit untuk dijelaskan. Jaejin mendengus kesal, mengabaikan rasa sakit itu. Kakinya terus melangkah menuju rumahnya.

Karena sering melamun dan berjalan pelan, tanpa ia sadari matahari sudah lenyap di ufuk barat. Langit tampak mulai kelam, diikuti dengan terlihatnya bulan separuh dan bintang-bintang bertabur acak menghias langit khas awal malam. Jalan yang dilewatinya begitu sepi. Hanya ada beberapa kendaran maupun manusia yang melintasi jalan itu.

Dua roda hitam berputar begitu kencang, bergesekan dengan aspal hingga meninggalkan tanda hitam yang panjang disana. Dedaunan kering berserakan disepanjang tepi jalan pun ikut terbawa akibat lajunya yang begitu kencang. Lee Jaejin mendengar suara mesin itu. Ia membalikan badan, melihat sorot cahaya lampu dari motor itu mendekatinya.

BRAAAKKK!

Lelaki itu terhempas tertabrak sepeda motor liar. Pandangannya gelap. Sekujur tubuhnya begitu nyeri. Namun, Ia masih merasakan hembusan nafas dan detak jantungnya. Perlahan, Jaejin membuka kedua matanya, melihat dirinya masih hidup. Ya, Lee Jaejin selamat–meski jauh dalam hatinya ingin mengakhiri hidupnya.

xoxoxo

"Lihat! Sekarang jam berapa?!"

"Maaf hyung, aku–"

"Tubuhmu penuh dengan luka, kau habis bertengkar, kan? Oh! Kau merasa jagoan, heh?!"

"TIdak! Aku… aku terta-! Awhh!" kalimat itu terhenti karena jambakan dirambutnya. Jaejin diseret menuju kamar mandi oleh hyung-nya.

"Ya! Hongki-hyung, lepa-!" kalimat itu terhenti lagi ketika air yang begitu dingin membasahi tubuh mungilnya. Jaejin dihempaskan begitu saja, lalu disiram air yang sangat dingin lagi.

"Itu akibatnya, anak nakal!" Suara Hongki terdengar kesal, meninggalkan Jaejin sendiri di kamar mandi yang masih disiram oleh air.

Anak lelaki itu hanya menatap sedih punggung hyung-nya yang terlihat semakin jauh. Entah kenapa semenjak ibu mereka meninggal lima tahun lalu, tidak ada lagi kasih sayang dalam keluarga itu. Lee Hongki berubah total, begitupun dengan Lee Jonghyun. Semua masalah selalu dikaitkan dengan Jaejin. Jaejin selalu disalahkan atas penyebab kematian ibunya.

Lee Jaejin menangis melampiaskan semua emosinya. Semua luka karena hari ini begitu menyakitkan. Setiap hari Jaejin selalu merasakan sakit.

Jaejin menghapus air matanya kasar, kemudian beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika sosok sangat menyebalkan dalam hidupnya menatapnya jahil.

"Ya! Bagaimana rasanya dimarahi oleh Hongki-hyung? Enak, tidak? Hahaha!" Jonghyun dengan puas meledek Jaejin yang sudah sangat jelas terlihat menderita. Lelaki berambut hitam pendek itu menatap hyung keduanya tidak suka, lalu kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya.

xoxoxo

Lee Jaejin bercermin, menatap refleksi dirinya. Wajah manisnya penuh dengan luka. Ia tidak peduli. Jaejin sudah terbiasa dengan ini semua. Beberapa luka hilang, pasti akan ada lagi. Tetapi, luka dipipi kirinya, luka lima tahun itu masih ada–mungkin tidak bisa hilang. Jika melihat luka yang cukup dalam itu, otaknya akan selalu memutar semua kejadian buruk dalam hidupnya.

"Huuuhhhh…."

Lelaki berwajah pucat itu membuka tas, mengambil plester yang sudah lama ia tidak pernah memakainya lagi. Dengan hati-hati ia menempelkan plester itu pada luka disebelah kirinya. Berhasil. Jaejin tersenyum melihat luka itu tidak terlihat diwajahnya.

"Sepertinya… lebih baik aku selalu menggunakan plester."

xoxoxo

Awan-awan hitam berkumpul menghalangi cerahnya langit malam. Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun. Angin khas malam hari begitu kencang hingga menggetarkan jendela kamar. Malam ini begitu sepi. Semua makhluk hidup tertidur di tengah gelapnya malam. Mungkin hanya beberapa makhluk saja yang belum tertidur. Termasuk anak kedua dari Lee bersaudara. Lee Jonghyun.

Lelaki berlesung pipi itu baru saja mematikan lampu kamarnya. Ia menarik selimut, mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Namun, nyaris saja terlelap, suara ketukan dijendela kamarnya terdengar begitu mengganggu.

Jonghyun tidak menghiraukannya, kembali memejamkan kedua mata. Namun, lagi-lagi ketukan yang cukup keras itu mengganggunya untuk ketiga kali. Jonghyun beranjak dari kasur untuk melihat siapa yang mengggangunya.

"Aishh! Mengganggu saja!" gerutunya sambil membuka gorden jendela.

SRAKKK!

Dilihatnya tidak ada seorangpun diluar. Jonghyun mendengus kesal, lalu kembali menuju kasurnya. Tetapi, baru beberapa langkah, ketukan dijendela yang sangat mengganggu itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini Jonghyun beranjak keluar kamarnya.

Hujan lebat serta kabut yang cukup tebal membuatnya tidak bisa melihat lebih jelas. Langkahnya begitu hati-hati ketika mencari sosok yang mengganggunya.

Tidak ada siapapun.

Perasaannya cukup lega, namun ada raut kesal tergambar diwajahnya. Jonghyun kembali menuju kamarnya. Saat memutar badan, wajahnya langsung berubah pucat. Tubuhnya begitu kaku. Keringat dingin menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Mulutnya tidak bisa menjerit, seakan terkunci rapat ketika melihat seseorang membawa curit yang siap diayunkan kekepalanya.

"Aaaaaarrrghhh!" Jonghyun akhirnya berteriak. Kedua kakinya begitu sulit untuk digerakan.

Curit itu nyaris mengenai kepalanya, namun dewi fortuna sedang berpihak kepadanya. Jonghyun berhasil menghindari sosok yang ingin membunuhnya, berlari memasuki rumah.

Nafasnya terdengar sangat cepat, keringat dingin masih menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya, dan wajahnya benar-benar pucat sekarang. Jonghyun terduduk ketakutan dibalik pintu, menormalkan pikirannya kembali.

xoxoxo

Terlihat wajah pucat itu tenang. Tidur yang sangat nyenyak. Namun, ekspersi tenang itu berubah menjadi gelisah. Entah kenapa tubuhnya mendadak panas, seperti ada api yang membakar aliran darah dari dalam jantungnya.

Panas disekujur tubuhnya mereda. Tidurnya kembali tenang. Namun, lagi-lagi panas itu menyerangnya—hanya wajahnya. Sangat panas dan gatal.

Lee Jaejin membuka mata. Ia merasakan peluh membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Badannya panas di malam hujan yang deras ini. Jaejin menyentuh wajahnya yang masih merasakan panas–namun, tidak sepanas tadi. Ia beranjak dari kasur, kemudian membasuh wajahnya berkali-kali.

Setelah membasuh wajahnya, lelaki itu tidak lagi merasakan wajahnya panas. Ia menatap cermin melihat luka disebelah kirinya terlihat lebih dalam. Jaejin menghembuskan nafas berat, hingga cermin yang ada dihadapnnya mengembun. Mimpi buruk yang baru saja dialaminya itu terasa seperti nyata. Ia membasuh wajahnya lagi dengan air dingin untuk membuyarkan mimipi buruk itu dalam pikirannya.

xoxoxo

Pagi yang cerah menyambut wajah-wajah masih suntuk mereka. Lee Hongki sudah menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk kedua adiknya. Matanya mengisyaratkan kepada kedua adiknya untuk segera sarapan. Namun, ada yang aneh pagi ini. Ya, Lee Jonghyun.

"Jonghyun, kau kenapa?" Tanya Hongki membuyarkan lamunan kedua adiknya. Jonghyun langsung menoleh hyung-nya, sedangkan Jaejin menoleh kearah Jonghyun.

"A-aku... aku takut, hyung." Suaranya terdengar gemetar. Pandangan Jonghyun tetap pada piring dan sendok-garpu.

Hongki dan Jaejin mengerenyitkan matanya, heran. "Huh, takut apa?"

"Aku takut... Ah! Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan!"

Lee Hongki dan Lee Jaejin mengangkt bahu, kemudian mereka memakan sarapan mereka. Namun, lagi-lagi Jonghyun memikirkan orang yang nyaris membuatnya mati.

"Ah iya, hyung... Apa ada seseorang selain kita disini kemarin?"

Hongki yang mendengarnya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari piring ke adik pertamanya. "Ada. Choi Jonghun, temanku. Tapi, dia sudah pulang kemarin sore. Kenpa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

xoxoxo

Pelajaran baru saja dimulai. Keadaan begitu tenang mendengarkan guru yang sedang menerangkan didepan kelas. Jaejin risih melihat Jungshin dan kedua temannya melihatnya dengan tatapan 'jahil', lalu tertawa kecil.

"Huh!" Jaejin mendengus kesal, tidak mempedulikan tatapan 'jahil' Jungshin dan kedua temannya itu. Tangannya meraba kolong meja. Dan, tiba-tiba Jaejin berteriak membuat semua orang melihatnya.

"Ya! Ada apa denganmu, Lee Jaejin?!" Tanya sang guru begitu sinis. Jaejin memberanikan diri menatap gurunya.

"Ma-maaf, songsaengnim. Ada ba-bangkai tikus di… kolong mejaku." Jawab Jaejin ketakutan. Mendengar itu, hampir semua murid tertawa, apalagi Jungshin dan dua 'dayangnya' begitu puas metertawakan anak lelaki berambut hitam itu.

"Ya! Diam semuanya!" dengan tiba-tiba pria tua itu menggebrak papan tulis membuat kelas menjadi sepi. Ia menatap nanar Jaejin. "Jaejin, buang bangkai tikus itu dan jangan kembali lagi sampai pelajaran saya habis!"

xoxoxo

"Aku begitu puas melihatnya dimarahi oleh Kyunwoo-songsaengnim. Hahahaha!"

"Jungshin, idemu sangat gila! Kkkk~"

"Bagaimana tidak gila? Aku harus mencari bangkai tikus yang sudah membusuk. Menjijikan!"

Lee Jaejin yang tidak sengaja mendengarnya begitu murka. Darah sudah mendidih diubun-ubunnya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, mengumpulkan keberaniannnya, lalu menghalangi jalan ketiga lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Apa kalian tidak pernah puas melihatku sengsara, huh?!" Baru pertama kali Jaejin mengeluarkan suara secara lantang kepada mereka.

Lee Jungshin, Song Sehyun dan Kwon Kwangjin tercengang melihat keberanian mendadak salah satu siswa yang sering mereka jahili.

Hening.

Tiba-tiba Jungshin tertawa terbahak. "Hahaha! Tepat sekali, Lee Jaejin-ssi! Aku tidak pernah puas melihatmu sengsara!"

Mendengar itu, kedua matanya menatap nanar Jungshin. Kesabarannya benar-benar sudah tidak bisa ditoleransi. Untuk pertama kalinya, Jaejin dengan begitu berani menonjok Jungshin tiba-tiba sampai tersungkur. Jaejin terus memukul namja jangkung itu.

Namun..

BUAAAAGHH!

Tangan yang mengepal itu tiba-tiba mendarat diwajah Jaejin. Jungshin dengan mudahnya bangkit, melakukan hal yang sama pada Jaejin–bahkan lebih sadis.

Sehyun dan Kwangjin membawa anak lelaki bermarga Lee itu kebelakang sekolah yang begitu sepi. Jungshin sudah murka karenanya, langsung menghajar Jaejin tanpa henti. Lebam dan darah segar menghiasi wajah manis milik Jaejin. Jungshin menyeringai.

"Huh, itu akibatnya melawanku, Bodoh! Hahaha!"

BUAGHHH!

Lagi. Lee Jungshin memukul sosok yang sudah sangat lemas itu.

"Ya! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disitu?!" Mendengar suara itu, mereka semua menoleh kesumber suara. Dilihatnya seorang lelaki dengan seragam yang sama.

"Oh Wonbin sunbae!" teriak Jungshin serempak dengan Sehyun dan Kwangjin. Mereka langsung melepaskan Jaejin, lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan tempat itu.

Lelaki bernama Oh Wonbin itu mendekati Lee Jaejin yang sudah berlumur cairan amis berwarna merah disekitar wajahnya. Ia duduk disebelah Jaejin.

"Lukamu cukup parah. Aku obati ya?" Oh Wonbin tersenyum, mencoba menyentuh luka, namun Jaejin tepis.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bukanlah orang yang harus kau kasihani!" Ucap Jaejin, berdiri, berniat meninggalkan sunbae itu. Tetapi lelaki yang menolongnya tadi ini malah menahan lengannya.

"Wajah manismu tertutup luka lebam. Pakai ini."

Lee Jaejin bingung ketika sunbae itu mengasongkan benda aneh berwarna bening kepadanya.

"Apa ini?"

"Hanya gel berwarna bening untuk menutupi lukamu. Tapi, aku menyebutnya topeng karena meskipun bening lukamu tidak terlalu terlihat heheh..."

"Ck! Tidak perlu!" Responnya sinis, kembali berjalan meningalkan Wonbin.

Wonbin yang mendengarnya cukup terkejut–tidak menyangka mendapat respon seperti itu. Namun, ia mengerti. Maklum. Lelaki berlesung pipi itu tersenyum melihat punggung mungil yang semakin jauh dari pijakannya.

"Aku hanya ingin jadi temanmu. Sungguh!" suara baritone milik Wonbin sukses membuat langkah Jaejin terhenti, menatapnya heran.

"Eh?!"

xoxoxo

Langkahnya gontai. Pandangannya kosong. Memikirkan kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh seorang sunbae beberapa jam lalu. Terasa heran baginya. Jelas, siapa yang peduli dan ingin berteman dengan orang aneh?

"_Aku ingin jadi temanmu. Sungguh!"_

Lee Jaejin masih tidak percaya dengan itu. Baiklah, ini memang wajar. Tapi, sangat aneh untuk Jaejin. ia masih terus memikirkannya, sampai tidak focus berjalan.

Tap!

Seseorang menepuk bahunya. Jaejin langsung membalikan badan. Ternyata gadis yang tidak ingin ia temui sekarang–mungkin selamanya. Choi Junhee.

"Ada apa lagi kau mendekatiku, huh?" tanyanya sinis, kembali berjalan. Namun, gadis itu menahannya.

"Jaejin, apa kau masih marah padaku? Aku sangat minta maaf!" Mohon Junhee. Kedua matanya sudah berbinar. Tapi, tetap, Jaejin tidak peduli.

"Kau sudah tau jawabannya, kan? Sudahlah, lepaskan tanganmu! Aku ingin pulang!" Jaejin kembali melangkah menajuhinya.

"Terserah kalau kau tidak mau memaafkanku! Aku sudah lelah! Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan undangan ini." Junhee memberikan undangan berwarna biru itu. Jaejin yang menerimanya mengernyit heran.

"Huh? Undangan dari siapa?"

"Kang Minhyuk. Lusa dia ulang tahun."

_Ulang Tahun…_

Kalimat itu seakan meteor yang menghantam kepalanya, ulu hatinya terasa nyeri, seperti ditonjok keras-keras. Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya sudah siap jatuh.

"U-ulang ta-tahun? … Ah, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menghadirinya. Mohon sampaikan kata maafku!" Jaejin langsung memberikan kembali undangan berwarna biru itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Junhee aneh.

"Eum.. soal itu.. ah maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku tidak dizinkan oleh hyung-ku. Ya, tidak diizinkan."

Tiba-tiba seseorang merangkulnya, "Ya! Aku yang akan izin kepada hyungmu." Suara itu langsung membuat wajahnya mendadak pucat. Jaejin perlahan melihat kesumber suara. Kang Minhyuk.

"Min-Minhyuk-ah?"

"Hey! Kau HARUS datang ke pesta ulang tahunku! Kau ini sahabatku, jadi bukan pesta namanya jika tidak ada dirimu!"

"Tapi…"

"Oh, ayolah, Jaejin. Pokoknya HARUS! Masalah hyung-mu biar aku tangani, ne?"

"Huh?!"

"Ah iya, ini topeng dari Wonbin sunbae."

xoxoxo

Hari ini, hari pesta ulang tahun Kang Minhyuk. Lee Jaejin sudah siap dengan semuanya. Ia menatap cermin. Terlihat luka di pipi sebelah kiri itu semakin jelas terlihat-meskipun luka kecil. Jaejin semakin malas ke pesta ulang tahun sahabatnya, Kang Minhyuk.

Topeng plastic pemberian sunbae itu tergeletak diatas mejanya. Jaejin menatapnya agak lama, kemudian mengambil topeng itu. Ia bercermin lagi. Memasangkan topeng plastic itu ke wajahnya.

"_Topeng ini tidak merubah wajahku, hanya menutupi luka sialan disebelah kiri ini. Huh! Tak apalah. Aku lebih menyukai topeng ini daripada wajahku."_

Jaejin keluar kamar, menemui hyung pertamanya –Lee Hongki untuk izin.

"Hyung, bolekah aku ke pesta ulang tahun Kang Minhyuk?" suaranya terdengar gemetar. Ia menunduk, tidak berani menatap sepasang mata cokelat milik hyung-nya.

"Terserah!" jawab Hongki, lalu melongos pergi.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Jaejin membuat langkahnya terhenti, menengoknya.

"Bukan uruaanmu, kan?"

xoxoxo

Suasana malam dengan lampu terang, dan berbagai hiasan cantik nan menarik, meramaikan tempat itu. Begitu banyak orang hadir dalam pesta, membuat Jaejin sulit mencari Kang Minhyuk. Ia ingin segera pulang.

Usaha Jaejin untuk mencari Minhyuk banyak membuang waktu. Minhyuk sudah diatas panggung untuk meniup lilin dan memotong kue. Terlambat. Jaejin semakin malas jika harus melihat acara puncak itu. Terpaksa, Jaejin–akan–melihatnya.

Seseorang mendekatinya, menggengam tangannya. Choi Junhee. Jaejin langsung melepaskan tangan milik gadis itu. Namun, Junhee kembali menggenggam tangannya, menyeringai.

"Semua orang berpasangan." Bisik Junhee membuat Jaejin geli.

"_Baiklah, waktu sudah menujukan pukul sembilan malam, sudah saatnya acara terpenting dalam pesta ini. Kang Minhyuk, silahkan naik keatas panggung untuk meniup lilin." _Tepat setelah pembawa acara selesai berbicara, para tamu undangan bertempuk tangan dan bersorak menyambut sang pemilik acara naik keatas panggung.

Jaejin diam. Tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa. Tidak ingin mendengar nyanyian selamat ulang tahun dan melihat api diatas lilin padam.

_Saengil chukkahamnida…_

_Saengil chukkahamnida…_

_Saranghaneun Kang Minhyuk…_

_Saengil….-!_

Nyanian itu terhenti karena tiba-tiba semua lampu padam. Gelap. Sangat gelap. Riuh para tamu undangan pun terdengar. Bisa dipastikan hampir semua para tamu undangan itu tidak ada yang tenang.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Lampu dan berbagai hiasan cantik nan menarik kembali menerangi tempat itu.

"Aaaaaaarrrrgggghhhh!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara jerit ketakutan Junhee membuat semua orang menoleh kearahnya. Junhee menutup mulut dengan tangannya, menangis.

Beberapa orang melihat arah tatapan Junhee–keatas panggung. Terlihat seseorang tergeletak berlumuran darah dengan leher dibelit oleh kabel listrik dan keadaannya sudah tak bernyawa. Semua tamu undangan ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Mereka tercengang tidak percaya melihat sosok yang telah tewas mengenaskan itu. Kang Minhyuk.

"_Mi-Minhyuk-ah_…"

tbc...

*Maaf fanficnya gaje. tulisannya alay. menye-menye. sama sekali gak niat buat mystery. Terimakasih yang udh sempetin mau baca, review please


End file.
